


That thing with my tongue that you like.

by MycroftsBum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Freckles, M/M, Teenlock, insecure!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftsBum/pseuds/MycroftsBum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wee drabble I wrote as a Christmas present for a role-play partner of mine, Kris. Happy Kris-mas, hah! </p>
<p>This drabble shows the first time Mycroft agrees to do it with the lights on with Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That thing with my tongue that you like.

“For the last time, you are not going to see my penis.” Mycroft exclaimed, eliciting a perturbed look from a couple passing by. Greg sighed and slumped further into his seat opposite Mycroft in their booth of the restaurant.  
“What are you so afraid of?” Greg all but whined “I've felt it before. Everything seemed in order. Maybe I should check again.” Greg offered, moving his foot to stroke up Mycroft's calf. Mycroft huffed.  
“Feeling is different to seeing. And stop that.” Mycroft scolded, moving his legs out of Greg's reach.  
“You do realise I've a cock too?” Greg asked just as the waitress came over to take their plates, causing Mycroft to turn purple with embarrassment.  
“Yes, I had noticed that on the occasions in which it has been up my arse.” Mycroft hissed is a hushed tone.  
“Exactly. We've both got the same bits. Just let me see. Please.” Greg pleaded, holding Mycroft's hand across the table. Mycroft remained silent. Greg licked his lips and shifted closer to Mycroft, lowering his voice. “You let us do it with the lights on, I'll do that thing with my tongue that you like.” Greg bargained with a cheeky smile. Mycroft bit his lip and considered Greg's proposition for a long moment before letting out a tortured sigh.  
“Fine.” He ground out, much to Greg's delight, who let out a loud “Yes.” while punching his fist into the air. 

***

“My, come on, turn around.” Greg sighed, already laying on the bed completely naked.  
“I am getting undressed, Gregory.” Mycroft huffed, dropping his trousers to the ground.  
“Yes. And I'm going to get to see you, so why don't you let me help you?” he purred, rolling across the bed to tug Mycroft back down with him.  
“You are insufferable.” Mycroft mumbled, but smiled despite himself. Greg crawled over him with a predatory smile, thankful to finally be able to see the body he was ravening. Greg dipped his head and began to kiss down Mycroft's body. Getting down to Mycroft's waistband, Greg's fingers teased the edges. He glanced up to see his boyfriend holding his breath with his eyes screwed shut. He rubbed his hand over Mycroft's side “Hey” he whispered “It's alright” he assured Mycroft. Slowly, Mycroft peeked his eyes open and swallowed before giving one nod. “Okay. Just do it.” he said, shifting to lie more comfortably as he gazed down at his boyfriend between his legs. Not being able to keep the smile from his face, Greg hooked his thumbs under Mycroft's pants, and in a moment, they were pulled down and discarded on the floor. Greg stared wide eyed before huffing out a laugh. Mycroft tensed. “I knew this was a ridiculous idea. I can't believe I let you talk me into this” Mycroft said shaking his head while trying to stand. Greg held him where he was.  
“This is what you didn't want me to see?” Greg asked, smiling goofily.  
“Obviously.” Mycroft huffed, finding it difficult to resist the urge to cover himself.  
“You're beautiful.” Greg muttered, bringing his hand to grasp Mycroft.  
“I'm ridiculous.” Mycroft argued, even though he arched into Greg's touch.  
“What, because you've got freckles on your knob? My, you know how much I love freckles. This is incredible.” Greg beamed, starting his strokes.  
“It is?” Mycroft asked cautiously, now peering down to look at himself in a new light. He did suppose the freckles were somewhat flattering. Greg nodded eagerly.  
“Oh yeah” he hummed before making good on his earlier promise of doing that thing with his tongue that Mycroft liked to much. 

They never had sex with the lights off again.


End file.
